Tina Rex's Story
by ThatGuyInBattle
Summary: How did one of The Amazing World of Gumball's dinosaurs end up in the present? Here's a theory I came up with! :) The Amazing World of Gumball is created by Ben Bocquelet Cartoon Network Studio Europe & Cartoon Network US


Tina Rex's Story

In The Amazing World of Gumball, a giant, brown, 14-year-old Tyrannosaurus rex named Tina Rex is one of the show's supporting characters. She is the fearsome school bully of Elmore Jr. High School, picking on other smaller students, including Gumball and Darwin.

No wonder this is an amazing world that has not only talking cats, rabbits, fish, peanuts, bananas, ghosts, and various, but also dinosaurs.

But here's a question about Tina Rex herself, how did she and her family get and live in Present Day Elmore and why did they live in a junkyard?

Here's my theory that I came up with!

Tina Rex and her family may have come from the past and somehow, gets transported through time into present day Elmore by a time portal, or anomaly, like in the British drama series, Primeval. They may have come from Western North America (possibly the Hell Creek formation in Montana and the Dakotas) at the end of the age of dinosaurs, 66 million BC (Maastrichtian stage of the Late Cretaceous period) during the day of the K-Pg (Cretaceous-Paleogene) mass extinction event, when all the nonavian dinosaurs, as well as 75% of any species, died out and met their end after their long 165 million year reign and evolution, due to a 6-mile-wide asteroid, or comet (the size of Mt. Everest) crashed into what is now the Yucataan Peninsula in the Gulf of Mexico, creating disastrous consequences that disrupts the local food-chains. During the Chixculub impact event, Tina and her family try to flee and escape for their lives, but then come across a time anomaly that opens and went through it, sending them to Elmore 66 million years into the future. When they arrived their, they accidentally caused a lot of trouble and became unsuited and unable to adapt, but before they get back to their home time, the anomaly closes, leaving the Rexes stranded and lonely. With no houses, or any homes to live in (their too large to fit in a house) and no money to buy, the Rexes have no choice but to live in the towns junkyard. Tina Rex maybe lonely and homesick, which might explain her soft side and why she usually is sad and lonely in the junkyard in some episodes, such as "The Quest" and "The Fight". She may have been unable to get used to living in Present Day Elmore. This may also explains her animal-like behavior which means she behaves really like a dinosaur.

I also came with a theory that Tina and her family is a genetically engineered dinosaur that was recreated in a similar story to Jurassic Park. The scientists probably used DNA of any of the citizens to fill in the gaps of the DNA strand since dinosaur DNA is very old (In Jurassic Park the scientists used DNA of frogs, or any animal species, to fill in the gaps of the DNA strands). This probably explains Tina's anthropomorphic, human-like behavior, as well as the inaccuracies, but still retains her animal-like behavior. But it doesn't explain why she and her family lives in a junkyard.

Whatever the theory is, whether if its either of them, this maybe explained real soon in Season 5 of The Amazing World of Gumball.

But here's another question about Tina Rex, does she used to have feathers since most scientists and dinosaur enthusiasts now believe that T. rex and other members of the tyrannosaurid family were more avian-like and covered in feathers (due to the fact that they're members of the coelurosauria that includes many smaller, bird-like members of theropod dinosaurs like the raptors, as well as all of today's birds. Also two earlier tyrannosauroid species from Liaoning Province, China, Dilong paradoxus and Yutyrannus huali, were found with preserved feathers)?

Perhaps this might be revealed in the series soon?

The Amazing World of Gumball is created by Ben Bocquelet at Cartoon Network Studios Europe and Cartoon Network US.


End file.
